


Save the Princess!

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Natasha, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossdresser!Tony, Crossdressing, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Princess!Tony, knight!steve, omega!Clint, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Anthony yawned quietly as he woke up. He was still locked in the dungeons, and he was tired. He wished that they wouldn't kidnap him, but what else was he expecting to happen? King Howard was the richest king in all the land, and he only had one heir. Tony. Sadly, Tony was an Omega, when Howard needed a Alpha to take his throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Princess!

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, yes Mel, it's a different one then the one I wrote on paper. Just recycled the title. Second, Tony cross-dresses and is called a Princess, but that is in no way offensive to him. in my world, Alpha Omega and Beta take place of the regular Man/Woman/Trans/ etc. genders, okay?

Princess Anthony yawned quietly as he woke up. He was still locked in the dungeons, and he was tired. He wished that they wouldn't kidnap him, but what else was he expecting to happen?

King Howard was the richest king in all the land, and he only had one heir. Tony. Sadly, Tony was an Omega, when Howard needed a Alpha to take his thrown. He had no Prince's lined up to marry Tony to. And the Princess, being Royalty, tended to get kidnapped.

He heard a noise above the dungeons, and let his head hang tiredly. That was likely Clint and his rescue team. Tony let his eyes close, knowing that he was gong to be saved soon. He was tired. Tired of being kidnapped, beat and just tired over all.

"Princess?" Tony opened his eyes to see Clint's worried stare. Tony smiled weakly. "Hey Legolas. Think you can let me out?" Clint nodded, looking to his mate Natasha so she could open the bars. Natasha picked the lock easy and they went in to help the Princess out. Natasha wrapped a blanket around him, knowing full well how exposed his back and bottom was.

He smiled gratefully at them, before he saw a new person enter the room. He was blonde, like Clint, but the man's hair was golden. He had shockingly blue. Tony felt his breath get taken away.

The man bowed in front of him respectively, keeping his hand on his sword and shield. "Princess, we need to go quickly." He said, standing up from his bow. Tony nodded, holding the blanket tight. "Right. Let go."

The man stayed in front of them, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone that tried to talk the Princess on. Tony couldn't take his eyes off the man, and by smelling him, he knew, oh the man was an Alpha. Tony bit his lip softly.

Never had he been attracted to an Alpha before, and here he was, going head over heels for an Alpha he'd just met. And a Knight no less. He swallowed hard and kept his head down. No. He couldn't. He shouldn't.

The Alpha grabbed his hips and lifted him up to a horse, making him yelp. The Alpha smirked and got on in front of him, before set off for the trek to Stark manor. Tony kept his arms wrapped tight around the Alpha's waist, leaving one hand to hold onto the blanket tightly.

Once they'd arrived, the Knight got off the horse, helping his Princess down. Tony smiled at him. "Thank you..." The Knight bowed again. "I am Steven, your majesty." Tony nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Steven." He said softly. Steven gave him a smirk. "Anything for a beautiful Princess like you. You can call me Steve, Princess."

Tony pursed his lips, before giving him another smile. "Of course, Steve. How long have you been a Knight in Stark manor? I have never seen you before." Steve scratched the back of his head. "I was switched for a different Knight the day of your kidnapping. The King believed I had the potential for finding and protecting you." Tony blinked for a moment, puzzled.

"You're the Knight he'd been speaking of?" He asked in a sour tone. Steve looked a bit panicked. "I'm sure most of the things he said are not true-" Tony shook his head.

"I am sorry, Sir Steven, but I have heard enough. You may go speak to my father about your success, I wish to be alone." Steve reached out to grab his arm. "Wait, Tony what did I do wrong-"

"Unhand me and speak to me by my title or I will have you arrested." Steve immediately let him go at the pure ice in his voice. He looked down. "Yes, your majesty. I apologize for disrespecting you."

Tony gave him once last glance and left.


End file.
